1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a retaining apparatus for electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Disk drives and other peripheral electronic components are frequently mounted on a carrier that can be slidably inserted into a chassis. The carrier usually includes a pair of carrier rails positioned on either side thereof to match the chassis rails. A latching mechanism is usually included to latch the disk drive in the carrier. A drawback of current carriers of removable disk drives is relative large size. Additionally, the number of parts required to assemble the carriers increases the cost of the disk drive housing.
A U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,009 discloses a mounting device for mounting a data storage device in a housing of a computer enclosure. The mounting device includes a rack and a securing plate. The rack has a base wall and a pair of opposite side walls upwardly extending from opposite sides of the base wall for receiving the data storage device therein. However, the mounting device has two large components, each of which has a high manufacturing cost.
What is needed, therefore, is a retaining arrangement for a removable disk drive that is more compact than conventional retaining apparatus and is also more cost-effective achieved from fewer assembly parts.